Fairy Tail: Enken
Fairy Tail: Enken (フェアリーテイル・えんけん, Fearī Teiru: Enken; literally "Fairy Tail: Looking Into the Distance") is a series based in the manga and anime world of (written by ), written by User:Ten Tailed Fox. It is unknown when the series takes place in relationship to the main series, but the main characters from the canon series of Fairy Tail do not make any appearances in this series. Plot Eight years prior to the start of the series, the Dawn Guild split between the Black Dawn and White Dawn guilds, following the death of the former guild leader. Enraged with each other, and both faulting the other for the split in the guild, the two sibling guilds began a with the other, despite the protests of the Magic Council. In the midst of this conflict, Kurama, the new Guild Master of Black Dawn, must struggle to end the eight year-old conflict, and piece together the fragments of the once proud guild. Production Enken is primarily , though it maintains a reasonable balance of comedy, personal drama, and action. Character development is heavily emphasized, best exemplified in the cases of Kurama and the leaders of White Dawn, whose personalities, beliefs, and goals evolve as the series progresses. Like the canon series of Fairy Tail, which focuses entirely on the Fairy Tail Guild, Enken focuses entirely on the Black and White Dawn guilds and their struggles. Another major point of the series is that events are not random and characters, even those that may not have crossed paths yet in the series, are all connected in one form or another. Actions have consequences in the series, just like in real life, that rear their head in the form of new story arcs or even good characters turning evil, and vice versa. Featured Characters The featured character (目玉商品, medamashōhin; literally "featured product") is a feature at the end of each chapter which spotlights a character from the series. The purpose of this section is to expand on characters beyond what has been stated in the story up until that point. It can also foreshadow future events that will take place in the story. The same character will not be featured multiple times in this feature, only once. Main Characters Note to the Readers: This story only updates the characters as the chapters reveal details about them. Do not expect a full profile right off the bat. Only the basics will be given. Protagonists * Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama): The main character of the series. Kurama was formerly an S-class Mage in the original Dawn guild, and best friends with the Guild Master, Sarutobi Sasuke. After Sarutobi's death, Kurama becomes the leader of Black Dawn, but also becomes incredibly bitter towards the members of White Dawn, leading the Guild War against them. Antagonists * Rays Martin (レイス・マーティン, Reisu Mātin): The primary antagonist of the series. Like Kurama, Rays was formerly an S-class mage in the original Dawn guild, but disagreed with Sarutobi's method of running the guild, leading him to carrying out a coup d'état, which resulted in Sarutobi's death. He is the leader of the criminal White Dawn guild, leading the Guild War against Black Dawn. Main Organizations Guilds * Dawn (Disbanned) ** Black Dawn ** White Dawn Other Mage Organizations * Magic Council * Ten Wizard Saints Story Arcs Black Dawn arc Trivia * Enken shares its title with the author's Naruto fan fiction series. Nevertheless, its name encompasses the main idea of the series. Category:Storyline